1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to monitoring apparatuses and methods for using and constructing the same. And, more particularly, to monitoring apparatuses and methods for posture training to condition and encourage desired posture practice for a given activity.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional back posture training devices have been known and used for many years. Most conventional back posture training devices suffer from various disadvantages in that they attempt to correct back posture by attempting to correct only the relationship (e.g., orientation) of the various segments of the spine relative to one another, while ignoring the orientation of the whole spine in relation to the rest of the body and in relation to true earth vertical. In other words, the segments of the spine may have correct relationships with respect to one another, but the entire spine may be at an incorrect angle leaning forward, backward, or be at one side while the individual segments within the whole of spine continue to maintain their correct respective relationships. Most conventional back posture training devices would not infer as bad posture if the segments of the spine maintain the correct relationships while the whole of the spine is leaning forward, backward, or is at one side. This could result in chronic sharp back pain.
Accordingly, in light of the current state of the art and the drawbacks to current conventional back posture training devices, a need exists for a posture training device that would correct posture in relation to a reference for a given activity.